This invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly to a small vehicle which, with the addition of a power-driven rotary lawn mower, serves as a rider-mower powered by the added rotary mower.
Rider-mowers greatly reduce the labour involved in mowing large areas, but they are generally expensive, and they have the disadvantage that they are not suited to mowing many areas, for example close to a fence, or under shrubs.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle which is such that a conventional or slightly modified rotary power-driven mower may be quickly and easily fitted to it and used to drive the vehicle which is thus converted to an efficient rider mower. The motor mower may be so mounted that it can be quickly disengaged when required for use in mowing areas not accessible to a rider mower.